Talk:Balitaang Tapat/@comment-121.54.32.143-20160113184538
Dear Atty. Mel Sta. Maria and/or Mr. Raffy Tulfo, My name is Ricardo M. Cuales, former Accounting Manager of UKUSA, INC. now on a floating status. On December 9, 2015 I was given a preventive suspension of 30 days by the company HR for various past infractions which has already been settled and another case of insubordination for 'not following the orders of the company External Auditor for filing 2015-1st Qtr. figures she herself supplied', of course the figures does not confrom with GAAP. On December 10, 2015, I filed a case against them with the NLRC for illegal suspension and other money claims since my pay was not in accordance with what we have agreed verbally when I was assigned as Acctg. Manager on the last week of May, 2015. After two meetings with the NLRC Arbiter in which there was no amicable settlement made, we were told to submit a position paper on Jan 28, 2016 and was a given another meeting for reply on Feb. 8, 2016 but since I cannot afford to hire a lawyer, I went to PAO office inside the DOLE building in Banawe, Q.C. but I was told to get a 'certificate of indigency'. We were living inside a subdivision in Cavite and I doubt that I can obtain it although I haven't tried yet. My question is can I submit a position paper without assistance from a lawyer? I will give you some insights of the fabricated charges hurled against me by the HR and the background of the company. It was actally started in the last week of June 2015 when I was confronted by the Salesman who also acts as Operations Asst.Manager of the company regarding his liquidation of C/A, when I told him that there was some questions with the receipts he submitted, he confronted me angrily and hurled invectives at me like 'PI mo, pupulbusin ko ang dibdib mo', and 'Umpisa nang umupo ka dyan sa Acctg. yumabang ka na', and 'Wag kang lalabas dyan sa opisina mo o ni iihi, yari ka sa akin'. '''After almost a week, I have received a summon from the barangay in Pasay for texting him invectives. But it was settled after I was asked by the President to ask forgiveness from him which I did. Before that incident this guy has been brandishing a gun inside the office, a cal.45 black titan if i'm not mistaken and according to him it doesn't have any license. Another infraction was on the 3rd week of September when this guy with the help of a rude HR clerk herded us with some rank and file and construction workers in a drug testing clinic and after I was tested negative I was again scheduled for another drug test which I did not attend and instead went to NLRC-Intramuros to file a complaint. After I filed a complaint which I withdraw after I was asked by the President of the company, I was again received a summon from the barangay for texting the HR people 'bobo'. And this was the beginning of harassment, after I was tested negative again for the second time, I was suspended for 7 days for tardiness but before that, the President of the company gave me failed evaluation in my Acctg. job position and I was transferred to the warehouse in Paranaque and later on this 30 days preventive suspension until Jan. 10, 2016. The background of this company is so notorious, many workers have already filed a complaint against them with NLRC and all have won their cases. I have also received information that this company has been featured in Mr. Tulfo's program when some workers of the company complained against them. I also have some evidences of their nefarious activities which I have already filed with the BIR-Tax Fraud Division including unpaid taxes and unfair business practice for not delivering products as agreed in their quotation with the clients. I also wanted to file a case against the External Auditor with the PRC for filing a grossly misrepresented figures with the BIR in behalf of the company and for which I was charged for insubordination when according to them I did not follow orders. My other problem is I'm going to report to the Warehouse in Paranaque, but I was afraid because the Warehouse Manager happens to be the brother of Salesman cum Operations Asst. Manager, he was the one who recommended this guy to the company, and this Warehouse Manager was given a gun by his brother, the same cal.45 black titan which he purposely showed to me after bluntly relating to me that he has a pending homicide case, that happens almost a week before my preventive suspension was handed to me. Sirs, I have heard that you are helping those people in need, I have actually spent all my money for filing cases against them, even though those with the BIR are all confidential in nature and it wasn't served yet. If you could help me regading my problem maybe for legal advice and any other form, I would be very, very thankful. My email adress - ricardocuales@yahoo.com and ericcuales@gmail.com and my facebook account ericcuales.7''' Sincerely, Ricardo M. Cuales